Deceival
by Phantomcat24601
Summary: This is based after the finale of season three. I wanted them to make the first episode of season four like this so I wrote a fan fic about it. If you haven't watched the season three finale, don't read this! It has some big spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Castle sat in the hospital waiting room, nervously awaiting the verdict. Martha, seeing how worried she was, tried to comfort him.

"She'll be fine. Kate Beckett is a strong girl. She'll pull through," Martha reassured him.

"What if she doesn't? This is all my fault; I should have pushed her out of the way," Castle replied gloomily. He hung his head, praying that Kate would be okay. He replayed what had happened in his head...

* * *

_Beckett, Ryan, and Esposito had been walking behind the casket. Beckett had gone up to the podium to say a few words. It was then that Castle had seen a glimmer across the graveyard. He had frowned, wondering what it was, and then he remembered that the people who wanted to kill Kate were still out there, waiting. It was then that Castle had put two and two together. As he had leaped up to push Kate out of the way, a gunshot had rung across the graveyard. After Castle and Beckett had both fallen, there was chaos. Castle had looked at Beckett's face, realizing he'd been too late._

_ As he felt her slipping away, he frantically whispered, "No, Kate don't leave me! Kate...I love you."_

_Then the paramedics had taken her away, shutting her in the back of their van and speeding off towards the hospital._

* * *

The doctors finally came out of the surgery room.

"I'm sorry," he said gently, "she didn't make it. She went into cardiac arrest. There was nothing we could do. You may go say your goodbyes."

Castle stared blankly at the doctor. He didn't believe it. Kate was dead? After all they'd been through, she was dead? Castle numbly walked into the room where her body was, only slightly aware of the doctor pulling Kate's father away to talk to him. Kate's body, already cold and pale, lay on the table. Castle took her hand and grieved. Before he left he noticed something curious. On the side of Kate's neck, there was a needle-mark.

_Did somebody do this on purpose? _thought Castle. The more Castle thought about it, the more likely it seemed. There could be someone disguised as a doctor, someone who could have injected a poison into Beckett.

_Would I listen to myself? If Beckett were here, she'd tell me I was crazy. But still, there's something I'm missing. Something doesn't quite add up here..._Castle wondered what he was missing. There was something the doctors weren't telling them...

* * *

That night, as he lay sleepless in bed, Castle figured it out!

"Of course!" he shouted. "That's it! How could I not have realized this sooner? All the pieces fit! It all adds up. I'm so stupid! It's obvious what really happened...

* * *

This is all I have for now! I hope you guys like it! I'll try to post the second chapter soon cause I know this is kind of a cliffhanger. If you read this, please review it! Also, I'm curious to know what you think has really happened, so after you read this, please PM me, telling me what you think happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle had figured it out. All the clues added up. The doctor pulling Beckett's father aside, the unexplainable needle-mark in Beckett's neck. Plus, with all the current medicines and technology, they could have saved her, even if she had gone into cardiac arrest. However, to protect Kate, the doctors could have injected her with a medicine that made her look dead. It would be the perfect cover!

"How come they didn't tell me, Esposito, or Ryan? They should have known all of us would figure it out! I know they told Beckett's father; it would have been cruel not too..."

Castle thought about where they could be hiding Beckett. _I bet they've got her in a safe-house. That would probably be the smartest..._

* * *

_Meanwhile at Beckett's apartment..._

"I just feel so bad for the guy," Esposito was saying. "He thinks you're dead."

"Espo," Beckett started, "you know we can't tell him. He'd give it away."

Ryan joined in. "Beckett, the guy stuck by your side for three years! Now you're just going to let him think you're dead?"

"Yeah," Esposito agreed, "Castle saved your life! If he hadn't seen that sniper, you would really be dead! I'm sure he's putting two and two together! That needle-mark from the injection wasn't exactly invisible!"

"I doubt it," scoffed Beckett.

"Really?" Ryan replied. "He solved half of our cases with his theories. You don't think he's got one for you too?"

"He's not gonna be happy when he finds out you lied to him," added Esposito.

"Hey!" said Beckett, "we all lied to him! Not just me!"

Ryan shook his head. "Nope. We wanted to tell him but you would let us. Being good friends, we respected your wishes. Make sure to tell him that when he comes here."

With that, Ryan and Esposito started to walk out only to be pushed back in by Castle.

"How could you?" Castle shouted. "I worked with all of you for three years and you're just going to let me believe Beckett's dead?"

"Hey man," Esposito protested, holding up his hands, "we wanted to tell you. Beckett wouldn't let us. So you two can talk it out..."

Esposito and Ryan walked out, leaving Beckett alone to face Castle.

"Castle, I didn't want-"

"You didn't want what?" Castle interrupted. "You didn't want to hurt me? Is that it? Too late. I watched you die, did you know that? I watched the life leave your body. At least, I thought I did. I was by your side for three years, watching you date men that you don't love. Waiting for you to wake up and realize that I was there for you! Through everything! But I'm done waiting, Kate. We're done."

Castle turned and started to walk out as Beckett found her voice. "Castle, what do you mean?"

"I mean," he said, turning to face her, "we're not partners. A true partner wouldn't have lied. We're not even friends. Did you not want to hurt me? Well, I've got news for you, Kate. It's too late. I'm finished with you laughing at me. I never want to see your face again. Don't try to come to my apartment. I'm making sure you don't get past the doors."

Castle stalked out, banging the door shut. Beckett sighed. Castle wasn't going to forgive her for this.

"Why does this make me feel so sad? I don't have feelings for him! Do I?" Beckett wondered out loud.

_That's impossible,_ Beckett thought, _but why do I feel like I've lost something that was very precious to me?_

* * *

_Back at Castle's apartment..._

__"I'm sorry Richard," Martha consoled Castle.

"It's fine," Castle said fiercely,"I'm way over her now. You can't tell anyone that she's alive though. It would endanger her and I don't hate her enough to want her dead. You can't even tell Alexis, understand?"

Martha nodded, "I know that. And I know that what Beckett did was wrong, but maybe she did it for the right reasons. Try to forgive her. I'm sure she never meant to hurt you."

* * *

Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it! If you have any ideas about where I should go from here, please include it in your review or PM with your ideas! I know my first chapter was really short so I hope this is long enough. Thank you for reading! Bye for now!


End file.
